Tu ne seras jamais seule, Pansy
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "Tu es content j'espère ? demanda Blaise d'une voix froide. C'est Noël et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu d'espoir, espèce d'abruti."


Recoucou ! Voilà un autre OS écrit pour la page Facebook _"Répertoire de Fanfictions Harry Potter"_.  
Celui-ci est sur Drago et Pansy. D'ordinaire je ne mets jamais Drago avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry ou Hermione... ou les deux :p , mais l'image proposée m'avait bien inspirée ce jour-là. So voilà ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nous étions le 24 décembre 1998. Soit six mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, au cours de laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été anéanti par Harry Potter, l'Élu.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, tout ne fut pas fête et joie. Que du contraire. Il avait fallu soigner les blessés, enterrer les morts. Une semaine de deuil national avait été déclarée.

Après cela, que l'on soit prêt ou pas, il avait fallu reconstruire et réorganiser le monde sorcier anglais. Une grande partie du Ministère ayant été corrompue, des élections avaient été programmées dans l'urgence. Et à la première heure de son mandat en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait planifié la plus grande chasse aux Mangemort que l'on ai jamais vue. Ainsi, en quelques semaines peine, tous les partisans de Lord Voldemort avaient été arrêtés, jugés et, pour la plupart, exécutés.

Dans l'objectif de rétablir l'ordre et la sérénité, tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que le château de Poudlard puisse rouvrir ses portes à la rentrée. Les élèves de Cinquièmes et Septièmes années avaient été invités à doubler leur année afin d'avoir la possibilité de suivre les cours initialement prévu au programme scolaire et ainsi avoir la chance de passer leurs B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C. Il était plus qu'évident que les leçons données par Alecto et Amycus Carrow ne correspondaient pas à ces attentes.

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, les relations entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons furent plus tendues que jamais. A tel point que les horaires durent être retravaillés afin de séparer certaines classes. Et ce à plusieurs reprises. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, les Vert et Argent restaient presque constamment à l'écart de tout le reste de la population de Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette veille de Noël, alors que les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle profitaient du bal organisé exceptionnellement pour l'occasion, les Serpentard étaient presque tous retournés dans leur salle commune après le repas.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures trente et la plupart des élèves étaient monté se coucher. Restaient quelques Septièmes années, quatre pour être exacte. Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et enfin Pansy Parkinson étaient installés auprès du feu, un verre de Wisky Pur Feu à la main. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, comme souvent lorsque chacun se plongeait dans ses propres pensées. Ce fut Pansy qui brisa le silence.

\- Dites les gars, vous pensez qu'un jour on pourra ravoir un semblant de vie nor… commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par un rire moqueur sur sa gauche.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve. On a jamais eu de vie normale, on en aura jamais. Nos parents étaient Mangemort et pour le reste de la population sorcière, on devrait être entrain de bouffer les mandragores par la racine avec eux.

\- C'était Drago qui avait parlé, les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer.

\- Oui, mais avec le temps peut être qu'ils vont changé d'avis et…

\- Et rien, coupa de nouveau l'héritier Malefoy. Tu nom te gâchera la vie comme le mien le fera, si ce n'est plus. Tu ne seras sans doute plus reconnue d'ici quelques temps, mais dès que tu déclineras ton identité, tu seras cataloguée, jugée. Fichue. Trouver un boulot, un appartement, un mec. Tout ce pour quoi ton nom aurait pu t'apporter des avantages avant la Bataille te sera aujourd'hui comme une malédiction Prépare-toi donc dès maintenant à galérer, parce que c'est ce qui t'attends à la sortie.

La jeune fille tenta de nouveau de parler, mais fut une fois de plus coupée par son ami qui s'exclama soudain.

\- Tais-toi Pansy ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Toi et moi ne sommes plus rien. Et vous non plus ! dit-il en désignant Blaise et Théo. Nos parents nous ont enlevé tout avenir possible en prêtant allégeance à ce maudit Mage Noir ! Ils ont signé leur propre perte et la nôtre avec ! Mais eux ont la chance de ne plus avoir à s'en occupé ! Ils nous ont laissé, seuls, avec leur propre merde à devoir gérer. Nous sommes seuls, tous les quatre, tu comprends ça ? Seuls ! Personne ne pardonne jamais aux enfants de Mangemort. Que l'on ai fait ou pas ce dont ils nous accusent, ils nous jugeront toujours ! Alors ne commence pas avec tes « peut-être que » ou tes « et si », cela ne nous apportera rien si ce n'est un mal de crâne !

Les yeux baignés de larmes, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la salle commune. Théo et Blaise la suivirent du regard tandis que Drago se passait une main sur le visage, la culpabilité lui prenant déjà les tripes.

\- Tu es content j'espère ? demanda Blaise d'une voix froide. C'est Noël et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu d'espoir, espèce d'abruti. Si tu cherchais le jour où il aurait fallut lui mentir sur quelque chose sans lui faire du mal, tu viens de rater ta chance, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ! On le sait tous, ce que tu viens de nous débiter, on le sait que l'on ne peut plus compter que sur nous-même, tous les quatre. On le sait tout ça ! Et c'est ce qui fait qu'on a le devoir de veiller les uns sur les autres ! Bordel c'est notre rôle en tant que mecs et d'amis de la protéger ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la rassure, alors maintenant tu vas te bouger le cul, la rattraper et faire ce que tu aurais du faire à la base !

La voix de Blaise était montée crescendo tout au long de sa tirade et il l'avait finie en hurlant. Maintenant debout, le corps tendu par la rage, il surplombait un Drago Malefoy qui n'en menait pas large. Livide, celui-ci hocha rapidement de la tête et se précipita à la poursuite de Pansy.

Il la retrouva finalement quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir sombre. Perchée sur l'appui d'une fenêtre, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées, elle scrutait l'horizon sans pour autant le voir réellement.

De là où il se trouvait, et grâce à la claireté que lui accordait la lune, il pouvait distinguer les sillons qu'avaient creusés les larmes sur ses joues. Mais quel con il faisait, sincèrement...

La jeune fille sursauta à son approche, mais ne fit pas un geste pour partir ou parler.

\- Je peux… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide

Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Il s'installa alors face à elle, appuyant ses jambes repliées sur les siennes, frôlant ses bras des siens.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, profitant du calme du château maintenant endormi. Ses yeux à elle étaient rivés sur le parc de Poudlard, tandis que ses yeux à lui ne la quittaient pas elle.

Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle parla enfin.

\- Tu sais, je suis parfaitement consciente de tout ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le crois. C'est juste que… Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de… Je ne sais pas.

\- Blaise m'a expliqué. Noël et tout ça. J'ai été con, j'aurai dû comprendre. Je suis désolé.

Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu'un léger tintillement se fit entendre. Presque aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent entouré d'une sorte de dôme magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Ça va Pans' ? demanda Drago, soudain inquiet

La jeune fille avait en effet considérablement pâlit. Levant les yeux, elle ne pu que constater ce qu'elle supposait : une branche de gui ensorcelée venait de se placer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'agissait là d'une vieille tradition instaurée par Albus Dumbledore.

Voyant Drago sortir sa baguette, Pansy posa sa main sur son avant-bras, abaissant le bout de bois

\- Ça ne servira à rien, c'est le vieux fou lui-même qui a mis ce système en place. Chaque année c'est la même chose. Le dôme ne s'en ira que… que si on s'embrasse, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard, rougissant.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence gêné, Drago prit le visage de la jeune fille en coupe et la força à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Lentement, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se pencha ensuite pour effleurer ses lèvres avant d'en prendre totalement possession. Ne réagissant pas dans un premier temps, Pansy passa ensuite ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer à elle.

Leur baiser dura. Plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait dû initialement. Le dôme avait disparu depuis un moment lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule Pansy. Je te promets que l'on restera toujours ensemble, toi et moi. Avec Théo et Blaise. Je te promets que je te protégerai. Après Poudlard on partira, tous les quatre ou juste toi et moi dans un premier temps. On fera comme tu voudras. On partira loin, là où nos noms ne seront pas connu. Et s'ils le sont, on pourra en changer. On peut se reconstruire ailleurs Pans', loin du souvenir de nos parents, faire notre propre vie à nous.

Pansy se blotti dans ses bras, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

\- Je le pense sincèrement Pans'.

\- Je sais, Dray, je sais, lui répondit la jeune fille alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la salle commune.

Quelques mois plus tard, au lendemain de la remise des diplômes, alors que tout le monde prenait le chemin habituel du Poudlard Express, on pu apercevoir quatre silhouette se mettre à l'écart de la foule d'étudiants.

\- Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

\- Certains !

\- D'accord... On se revoit dans un mois à Paris alors, promis juré hein ?

\- Promis juré, Pans'.

La jeune fille serra Théo et Blaise dans ses bras avant de s'écarter, les regardant se prendre par la main puis disparaître dans un « plop » sonore.

Les larmes aux yeux, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa la main de Drago.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête !

Après un baiser, ils disparurent à leur tour. Destination : une nouvelle vie, comme il le lui avait promis.

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt ... tout de suite pour un autre ^^


End file.
